


My Dear Tollan

by Wolf_Paw



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alien Romance, Alien Sex, Alien Technology, Alien Wedding, Attempted Kidnapping, Episode: s05e09 Between Two Fires, F/M, Forbidden Love, Forced Marriage, French Kissing, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Past Abuse, Post-Episode s05e14 48 Hours, Sexist Parents, Slow Dancing, Stargazing, Tanith has a nice side, Visiting Earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Paw/pseuds/Wolf_Paw
Summary: When a underlord Goa'uld found a young female survivor of the attacks on Tollana, His nice side slowly beings to forms as he fell for her. As they contiune to fall for each other SG-1 learns about the young female and plans to recsue her, not knowing that the Goa'uld was planning to make the Tollan his own queen.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Narim, Tanith/Original Female Character





	1. A Tollan In Need Of Help

**" Please don't let it get me " The young 24 year old tollan female thought to herself as she ran as fast as she could from the wild beast that was running after her. It's has been only a month snice the Goa'uld attack the planet Tollana, the planet had became harsh to live on food source was killed off and attacked non stop. Thankfully there was survivors from the attacks there is two groups of the survivors, one group was resourceful and found pieces of their speices former technology while the other group wasn't so luck. The second group was finding hard to live in there new world many falling victims to death form things like wild beast or their new inhospitable world. These survivors had found most of their technology and had been using them to try protect themself from their new world that they are living.**

**Tanith was walking around the planet looking for survivors with two Jaffa guards behind him, Tanith had a soft smirk on his face as he walked around the now ruin planet. " Sir do you see any survivors left, if not we should head back. " one of the Jaffa solders asked as he lower his Ma'Tok staff, the Goa'uld underlord look over his shoulder at the Jaffa " Not yet, but I have a feeling that we are about to see one " Tanith said with his sly personally showing in his voice as he looked at the forest were he was heading to. The underlord walked up a couple feet from where he was at with the two guards standing behind him " Come out Tollan , I know you are here. If you do, you will not be punish and if you don't then you will. " Tanith said with a serious look on his face when he heard footsteps running up to him.**

**The underlord eyes widen in shock when he saw the young female adult Tollan running up to him in fear " What the " Goa'uld thought right before he look at the two Jaffa " You two go find what this young lady is running from now! " he yelled right before the guards ran into the forest following their orders that they just got. Tanith quickly hold the Tollan keeping her still so he can talk to her " For the love of Goa'uld she shaking " Tanith thought to himself as he look down at the 24 year old thinking of what he should do next.**

**" U-Underlord Tanith !! Please help me I-I don't want to die !! " the brown long hair Tollan said as she look at the Goa'uld with fear in her eyes, it was easy to tell that she was scare. Tanith sigh softly before he spoke " I already order two of Anubis's Jaffa guards to stop who or what is chasing after you " the Goa'uld said as he study the female looks " She must be a survivor from the attacks by her clothing " the underlord thought to himself as his head jerk up with a worry look on his face when he the beast roar loudly. Tanith quickly look at the survivor with a serious look on his face " What your name Tollan " he quickly said as he apare himself to pick up the girl.**

**"N-Nava " The young Tollan said not knowing what will happen next as she secretly pray to not become a host for the Goa'uld speices. Tanith blushes solfty as he look at Nava's Clothing which was in ruins. She was wearing a light gray dress shirt with a pair of Dark Gary Dress Pants that both had holes in them from the attacks, she was also wearing a black rob with a hood on it to hid herself from the Jaffa. Nava blush mid deeply when she felt Tanith quickly picking her up and holding her in bride style, the young Tollan quickly look at the underlord with a shock look on her face right before the Goa'uld look at her with a serious and brave look on his face " Let's get you to safety before we both become this beast dinner" Tanith said before he quickly turn around and ran from the spot with the Tollan in his arm. While leaving the two Jaffa guards behind to fight the beast leading them to be the animal dinner.**


	2. " Welcome to Chulak "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the underlord gets to his ship and crew who came with him, he is quickly being to be question by the crew for his actions. While Nava was staying by his side for safety he slow starts to fall for her after she fells asleep laying her head on his shoulder as they travel to Chulak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know that I am still new to the StarGate SG-1 fandom, so I might get some things wrong even through I am doing my research on the show still. If you notice any mistakes in the fanfic chapters please let me know in the comments or by sending me a message, thank you.

**Tanith sigh softly as he contuien to ran from the forest with the young female Tollan in his hands trying to clam herself down after what had just happen. Nava looked behind the underlord to make sure that the beast wasn't following them, so far the beast wasn't behind them well it was. Both of the Goa'uld and the Tollan eyes widen in fear and shock when they heard fast passing footsteps behinds them. " Hang on tight ! " the underlord said as he beings to run faster than before " O-Okay " Nava said as she wrap her arms around Tanith's neck tight enough so she wouldn't kill him. The Tollan blush abit as she was being carry " I never knew that a Goa'uld could be kind " She thought to herself when she relize something. " Underlord Tanith if you don't mind me asking this, but were are you taking me ? " The young female asked as she look at the Goa'uld.**

**" Back to my ship, it seems like you have some injuries " Tanith said as he remenber noticing that the one of the Tollan wrist is bandage with a piece of blue cloth. Nava smile sadly and softly when she see one of the Goa'uld's ships " I see a ship near by, is that yours my lord ? " the young Tollan asked looking at the ship with her Snow Blue Eyes. Tanith smrik sly and bravely " Yes it is Tollan, this ship is call a Al'kesk my dear. " the underlord said as he ran up to it with another Jaffa guard standing in front of it.**

**The guard smile softly which was hidden by his mask when he see Tanith running up to the ship, but this smile quickly fades when he notice that he was carrying someone. " My lord who is this person with you and where is the two guard that was with you ? " the Jaffa asked raising his weapon slowly as Tanith stop in front of him " This Tollan is named Nava, she was being chase by a beast. I sent those two guards after the animal, but by the growl from the beast it's seem to be hungry and mad. " the underlord said in a serious tone looking at the guard with a serious look on his face. Nava look at the guard with a worry look before all three heard the beast roar loudly. Tanith eyes widen when he hear the monster " Head in the ship and take us back to Chulak NOW ! " He said at the Jaffa holding the young Tollan that he recuse in his arms tightly now.**

**The guard quickly got out of the way " Yes my lord " He said as the underlord dash into the Al'kesk before the Jaffa enter the ship himself. One of the pilots quicky close the ship's** **door after the three enter the transport then quickly look at her lord with a shock look when she saw the Tollan " My lord who is that? Should I have one of the Jaffa guards sent her to the prisoner room when we get back ? " the pilot asked walking up to the underlord. " Her name is Nava and no they are not allow to. she shawl be bring to a guest room with chothing for her to change into and that's a order. " Tanith snap at the pilot which shock the crewmate and the Jaffa guard. " Y-yes my l-lord, is there any thing else you need me to do ? " She asked worry and scared wondering what happen to her underlord. The Goa'uld underlord sigh softly and quietly " Yes get to your station and apare to get us out of here. " he said before he walked off to his area with Nava still in his arms.**

**The pilot enter her station seeing her fellow pilot sitting in her chair checking the systems of her computers " Thank you Sheir, get to your station were heading back to Chulak. " She said seriously with a shock and worry look still on her face. Sheir smirk softly " Your welcome and yes ma'am ... hey is something going on ? " he said when he notice the look his fellow pilot said see the look on her face. The female pilot sigh softly " Lord Tanith came back wih a Tollan named Nava. He order that she be taken to a guest room when we get back. " she said with the words shocking Sheir as well. " That is very unlike him ... why wonder what made him to act like this? " the male pilot said as he walks up to his fellow pilot " Do you want me to report this to Anubis ? " Sheir said with a shock look on his face. " Yes good luck flying " the other pilot said with a soft smrik on her face " Okay and the same to you Vie " Sheir said before he left the room.  
**

**Tanith smirk softly and slyly as he enters his area of the ship, he softly place the Tollan that was in his hands on the couch. Nava look at the underlord with a wonder and shock look on her face " T-thank you my lord ... " She said as she sat on the couch right before the underlord sat next to her " Your welcome Tollan, we'll be at Chulak soon I - " he stop speaking when he notice Nave was sleeping with her head laying on his shoulder. " She must be tried, that beast must have drain her out. " Tanith thought to himself as the ship lifted off of the planet. The underlord blush softly when he notice the Tollan smiling softly and cutely " I never knew a person against the Goa'uld could have a cute little smile. " he said with a soft smirk on his face as he place an piece of Nava's hair above her right eye behind her ear. The underlord stay at his spot for the whole ride not knowing that he was being to fall in love for the Tollan he saved.**


	3. " A Talk from Gao'uld and a Tollan "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " When they got back to the planet Chulak the young Tollan quickly got miskaten as a prisoner from Tollana. After the two got to the guest home, they just started to talk and slowly got along untill there was a knock on the door with a order from Anubis along with it.

**" My lord, we just landed on Chulak, is there anything you ?" The Jaffa guard said as he enter the room before seeing Tanith blushing as he looks and study how the young Tollan was sleeping. The underlord quickly looks at the guard with a shock and cheesey look on his face " Please kock before entering next time and no I don't " he said with a serious and Ruthless tone before he look at Nava with a soft smile and softly rub her shoulder just to wake her up. The Tollan softly opens her eyes right before she yawn softly and cutely " Uh are we there yet my lord.. " Nava said blushing lightly. The underlord blush softly and smirk warmly and sly " We are my dear. " He said as the Goa'uld help the female next to him off the couch. The Jaffa guard sigh softly as he watch the underlord react with the young Tollan " Anubis isn't going to be happy " he thought to himself before he remove his mask " My lord Vie and Sheir has got off the ship they are waiting to head to the temple. " the guard said before he left to get off the ship. Tanith nod his head softly before he look at the Tollan " Let's get you to your room Tollan. " He said before the underlord softly grab one of Nava's hands and lead her out of his's Al'kesh.**

**Nava eyes widen when they got off the ship, it was her first time on a different planet expect for Tollan and Tollana. Growing up her parents didn't let her have many freedoms snice she was a female. Tanith smirk sly as he look at the planet before he notice Nava " First time on Chulak ? " he asked wondering not knowing that Jaffa guards looking at the Tollan thinking that she is a prisoner. Nava look at the underlord with a softly smile " It's my first time on any other planet expect for my speices two home planets my lord " she said as she notice one of the guards walking up to them. The Jaffa look at Tanith before his mask came off with a serious look on his face " My lord, why is this prisoner holding your hand ? " the Jaffa said with a serious tone in his voice. Tanith gave the guard the " The Death Look " before he spoke " She is not a prisoner and she has a name you hasshak ! " the Goa'uld bark at the guard showing his personality brightly. Nava eyes widen when she saw Tanith yell at the Jaffa, she was shock and scared a bit afraid that she was a problem. The underlord look over at the young female Tollan easily seeing that he had scare the poor girl " Why do I feel bad for this Tollan ? " he thought to himself before he deiced to pick her again. " I know that you can walk, but this is for your own safety " the underlord whisper to the Tollan, before Nava could speak she was picked up by Tanith in bride style again. Nava blush deeply when she notice that she was being carry by the Goa'uld underlord again " Now if you don't mind you Jaffas I have to get Miss Nava to her guest room " Tanith said before he started to walk off into the temple.**

**Now their way to the guest room they recive looks from anyone that they walk past no matter what species they were. Tanith just glare at them as they walk meanwhile it was bothering for Nava even though she try not to show it. When they got to the room the young Tollan eyes widen she saw the room, it was a dark red and gold theme room with a nice bath room next to it. Nava smile softly and sadly when the underlord put her on the bed " T-thank you again m-my lord... " the tollan said as Tanith close the door before he face her. " Your welcome and please just call me Tanith without the underlord part. " the Goa'uld said before he he walks up to the bed and stand in front of her " Tell me this Tollan, what did you do before the attacks on your planet ? " the underlord said with a calm and serious voice as he look that the Tollan. " I use to be a teacher for younger children it's wasn't easy, but I did enjoy helping them learn. I just started doing it last year. " Nava said with a soft frown on her face. " Well else you enjoy doing that " the Goa'uld underlord said when he sat next to Nava on the bed. Tanith look at the young Tollan with a sly smirk on his face " Tell more about yourself Nava, I would like to know more. " Nava smile alittle bit " Sure ".**

**They spend a good hour in a half talking to each other, Nava expanile about her childhood, her family, and some of her friends growing up. She also told Tanith about what happen to her speices old home planet and about the time she got to meet a Nox. Tanith just sat there smirking and sometimes even chuckle softly as he listen the Tollan stories. Nava smile softly as she was starting to feel abit safer than she did a half a hour ago she was about to speak again when they saw a female Jaffa guard enter the room with his mask on " Underlord Tanith, Anubis and the other underlords would like to speak to you now " She said. Tanith sigh softly and stand up " I understand, stay here with this Tollan until I get back. " the underlord said before he gave Nava a clam look letting her know that he will be back. Nava smile softly and sadly noding her head a little before she watch the underlord left hoping that he wasn't in trouble for his actions.**


End file.
